


At Night

by lordbloodravens



Series: Brotherhood AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short, and i suck at updating the othe fics, i just want them to be together ok, so theres this thing i wrote i 2000 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: A little short on what if Arya had stayed with the Brotherhood instead of being taken by the Hound





	At Night

She dreams of being a wolf again, there's blood in her mouth but the taste doesn't bother her, she actually enjoys it. She's followed by a pack of hundreds of wolves and she's their leader. They all howl in unison and when she catches the scent of some other animal, she's ready to go hunting. It's a deer and she can sense its fear. The female wolf jumps for the neck and in that second Arya Stark wakes up. She's human again, just a girl dreaming about wolves in the dark, Arya is not scared but can't seem to go back to sleep now.

She remembers her days at Winterfell, how when she was scared or angry she would go talk to Jon and he would make her feel better. But now her favorite brother was far away, probably thinking she was dead and all the company Arya had was these odd group that called themselves the Brotherhood without Banners. They had planned to take her to her mother and Robb but the Freys took that chance from her. She had cried bitterly every night for a week, hoping no one could hear her. They had suggested taking her with her aunt Lysa, up in the Vale, but word had reached she had been killed by a man of her court and who was on charge was Petyr Baelish and the Brotherhood didn't trust him.

So she had stayed with them, not having where to go, dreaming of wolves and missing her family. It was these lonely days where she would ask Gendry if she could sleep with him. He was warm and big and gave her comfort, so Arya would wander to the place where he slept and walking as Syrio taught her as to not wake up anyone she found Gendry curled on the floor, covering himself with a fur and snoring ever so slightly. The girl touched him with careful fingers and when he opened his eyes she pleaded:

-"Can I sleep with you just for tonight?"

Gendry was half awake but he well knew it wouldn't be just for tonight, she had been sleeping next to him for a few times already and he didn't mind, he in fact liked it. So he nodded while suppressing a yawn and moved over to let Arya sleep by his side. He could feel her warm next to him and wondered if she felt about him as he felt about her. He liked making her laugh and couldn't stand the pain of watching her cry when she lost her family. He liked the smell of her hair when she slept next to him and the clear gray of her eyes. He hadn't realized just how much he cared about Arya Stark until talks of sending her away to her family had been made, but when that happened he found himself not wanting to let go of her, not wanting to say goodbye. She would probably never look at him like that, she was a lady, a princess of the north and he was only a base born smith with nothing to offer. But at nights when she curled against him, all that was forgotten and he could dream she would feel just as drawn to him as he was to her.

The morning came up and Gendry realized she had left.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo Ive been dead for years but this was sitting on my drafts so why not share it


End file.
